


My Favorite Song Is Your Voice

by Chipfanficz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Marriage, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Sad, Songs, almost engaged, jacques is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipfanficz/pseuds/Chipfanficz
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are happily in love. However, for some reason, one day Ruby's beloved Weiss Schnee leaves with no explanation, upsetting the young Rose. Ruby goes out on a search for her girlfriend and almost gives up when Yang finds her sister's long lost gf on the Remnant News at 3 a.m. with her new soon-to-be husband. Ruby, who by the way can read Weiss like a book, can tell that something is wrong so they all go on an adventure to find Weissy.





	1. Falling To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I've been thinking about it a lot If you want to listen to the song it's inspired by, it's called "Breakeven" by The Script. I highly recommend the song. It's beautiful.

 Ruby was fast asleep. A pile of news papers from Patch laying on her lap. The girl seemed to have been looking for something... or someone. The page was flipped to "Missing Persons" and on that short list contained the most important name in the world to the young Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Weiss is Ruby's girlfriend of four and a half years, or was...  
Ruby could recall the day that she came home to an empty home. It was a mess. Clothing was all over the floor of their room, all Weiss's. Weiss's classic white suitcase was gone. The only way that Ruby knew her girlfriend wasn't going to return was a letter left on the counter. The letter read;

 _My dearest Rubella,_  
I must leave, my love. Do not come looking for me. I would say that I will be back shortly, but I do not want to give your hopes up. Just know that you were never in the wrong. This is my decision to leave. I am so terribly sorry, Rubella. I never would be able to admit this to you in person, however, I have fallen out of love with you. There is another man that I have fallen in love with. He goes by the name of Henry Marigold. Do not worry for me, for he is a great man. Again, this is me, not you.  
 My sincerest apologies,  
 Weiss Schnee 

 Ruby, when initially looking at the sheet of paper, thought she had done something wrong until she realized a few key details. First, Weiss never called Ruby by her full first name, even while talking formally. Second, Weiss's handwriting always seemed to miss the dots on the Is and her ts were written oddly. Ruby knew that from years of reading Weiss's notes. Finally, Weiss Schnee was a full blown lesbian. Ruby would even go as far as to say her beautiful platinum blonde girlfriend was afraid of men. She constantly told Ruby about how the men in her life used to hurt her and how she would never want anyone in her life. So from there, she started her search, which leads us to Ruby sitting in her bed, _their _bed,__ sleeping for the first time within the three months that Weiss has gone missing for.

 A scroll notification was what woke up the young girl. Ruby, awakened, looked over to her scroll and saw a text from her sister, Yang Xiao Long. As soon as Ruby went to go see what it was, Yang called her. So, Ruby picked up, praying it was good news.

 "Rubes. Go to channel three on the T.V."

 "Okay so that's how it's gonna go, Yang? It's 3:30 in the morning for the brother's sake."

 "I know. I just thought you might want to see this."

 Ruby turned on her T.V. to channel three, as her sister told her to. What she say made her jaw drop. 

 The image on the screen was of a beautiful girl with white hair and piercing blue, ocean eyes. It was Weiss. Her Weiss. However it seemed as if she truly had moved on. She was standing behind and to the right of a young man with blue hair. Henry Marigold. Ruby suddenly got all freaked out. The young girl started crying and wheezing. Yang could hear it through the phone and started screaming at her.

 "Rubella Paige Rose. I need you to calm down and breathe. Please. If not for me then, for Weiss. Look at her face Ruby. It may look like she left to marry him, but her face says she'd rather run away."

 Ruby calmed herself down then, looked at Weiss's face once more. Her girlfriend's eyes looked drooped and she face was and upsetting pale color. She looked as if she just watched someone get slaughtered right before her very eyes. 

 "We are going to save her."

 "What?"

 "Yang, I said we are going to save her."

 "What do you mean, 'Save her'? We don't even know where she is."

 "Yes we do. Atlas."

 "How do you know that?"

 "Simple. The background color is blue with giant white snowflakes. It's Atlas. Better yet, it's the Schnee manor."

 "Okay then, pack your bags, Ruble. We've got a girlfriend to save."

And so the very next day, the girls left to go find Weiss Schnee and bring her back.


	2. Leave Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is trapped in Atlas by her father who as kidnapped her and arranged a marriage for her. Henry Marigold, her "fiancé", is an unloving man, similar to Weiss's own father, who is only agreeing for marriage in order to gain the Schnee family name. He consistently tries to "woo Weiss over" when he is left alone with her, however, Weiss knows the reason is because of her name and not love. She misses Ruby very much and wishes to go back to Patch. Weiss currently feels lonely and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this one is based on is a song I wrote called "Leave Me Here", hence the name of the chapter. Assuming none of you heard it, since I have only ever sung it live, I'll give you guys a breakdown on what it's about. The whole concept is loneliness, however, the listener could make it about whatever their loneliness is. In the song, the singer states that they want to be alone but towards the end say the opposite, wishing that someone could read in between the lines and come save them. I picked this for Weiss because she's currently without the one person she truly loves and wants to be alone, in reality, she just wishes that Ruby comes to rescue her from not only her father, but the terrible situation she's in. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Weiss Schnee stood in her room, looking into a mirror, thinking heavily about what Ruby is probably feeling right now in Patch. She never wanted to leave her and if she wasn't kidnapped by her father, she most definitely wouldn't have.  
She started to cry. Crying was never a Weiss thing to do. As Ruby always put it, she was strong and confident. She never needed to cry. Weiss guessed it must have been a different story if she was missing her one true love.  
Suddenly, the door had opened. She knew who it was. Henry Marigold. The man Weiss was forcefully engaged to. She wiped her tears, not wanting to show weakness to the man, and turned around. She didn't move from her spot. She didn't even say anything. She didn't want to.  
Henry frowned, "Well that's no way to treat your fiancé." She walked as close to him as she possibly could. When she was only a few inches away from him, she looked him in the eyes and said, "You are no fiancé of mine."  
Henry laughed at this. Weiss, angry, started walking towards the door. She felt a hand wrap around her arm. The hand pulled her back.  
"You must not leave so soon, Weiss." The grip on her arm was tighter.  
"You don't own me." She pulled away again. Henry pulled her arm towards him so she was in front of him.  
"Let go!" She screamed, tugging and pulling herself away. Suddenly she felt a great pain on her cheek.  
He slapped her. She raised a hand to where she had be slapped. She looked away from Henry, and towards the floor.  
"You didn't like that, did you? Your father said that slapping you is the best way to get you to listen, now listen to me. You and I are to be married in quite a short amount of time. You do not get a say in what you want. This isn't about what you want, Weiss! It's about what's good for the family name!"  
"You know nothing of my family name! I don't want to be another pawn of my father's for an unloving man such as yourself! You could not care less if I was even to die! Brother's of grimm, you might even try to kill me, you want my name so bad! I don't love you! I don't even know you! Yet I'm expected to jump on board with this plan of marriage that involves me being constantly screwed over! I was happy! I was in love! Up until you and father stole me from my home... I was going to propose to her. I spent so many happy days of my life with her. She always knew how to cheer me up when I was sad and I knew how to cheer her up just the same. We were in love. For four years, we were in love. I still love her. I'm so fearful for how she may be without me because I know that I'm a mess without her. But you don't care. All you care about is my name. So why don't you just take it. Without me."  
"Weiss, that's not how it works—"  
"I quite frankly don't care how it works. I don't love you, Henry. I never did and absolutely never will. Therefore, I will NOT marry you."  
He grabbed her and shook her.  
"You bitch! Nobody gives a fuck that you don't want to be here! Hell I don't give a fuck about you or this girlfriend of yours! It's a stage you went through, Weiss, and I guess I just need to get you out of that stage!"  
He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He tried to kiss her. Weiss slipped away from his grasp and ran as soon as he closed his eyes. Henry opened them to see Weiss Schnee running out the door in heels, locking the door from the outside, trapping Henry inside. She went down the stairs.  
She didn't know what to do next. She ran into the garden and fell to her knees crying. Suddenly, while looking at the roses, she had an idea.  
Weiss, who was usually trapped in her room with no way to contact Ruby finally found the perfect time to do so. She went into her fathers office and went through his things, quickly, that way he wouldn't find her mid-search. Once she found it, she called Ruby. Ruby didn't pick up. Instead she was sent to voicemail. _"Hey it's Ruby Rose and her super cool girlfriend, Weiss Schnee!"_  
_"Ruby, you dolt! I'm trying to cook!" ___  
_"Leave a voice mail after the beep!" ___  
Brother's of grimm she missed her girlfriend.  
She called again. Voicemail again. Her phone must have been off. This time when she called, she left a voicemail.  
"Ruby, I'm so sorry for leaving. I was kidnapped by my father in Atlas. He's trying to wed me to some man named Henry Marigold. He's a terrible man. I'm trapped in the Schnee manor. There's guards all around so if you do choose to come, be careful. I would have called you sooner by my father took my scroll and kept me trapped inside my room. I completely understand if you never want to talk to me anymore. Just know that I love you, Ruby. I love you so much."  
Weiss didn't even realize that she was crying. She looked like quite the mess. She ended the voicemail and dropped to the floor crying.  
All of sudden she gets a call. Immediately she answers.  
"Weiss, I'm going through airport security right now. I'm already one step ahead of you, snowflake."  
Weiss smiled through her tears. It was Ruby and she was coming to save her.  
"Ruby! I love you so much. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. I assumed that something was wrong. I know you, Weiss. Well enough to tell that something was wrong. You would never leave like that."  
"Thank you, petal."  
"Anything for you, baby. Just hang still. We are on our way."  
"We?"  
"Yeah. I brought Yang and Blake. I figured it takes a team of knights to save a princess from her dungeon."  
Weiss started giggling. Oh how she missed Ruby.  
"Ruby, get me at night. I'll leave the window to my room open. No guards are at the back of the manor at night, so go around there and you'll she my room. Be careful and quiet when you climb, because Henry would be asleep next to me." Ruby and Weiss were both saddened by this comment.  
"He lets you open the window?"  
"Yes. It gets hot at night and we don't have a fan."  
"Alright then. I'll see you soon, snowflake."  
"Bye, baby."  
She hung up the scroll and pressed it against her chest. She smiled warmly. Her knight in shining armor was coming to save her. She put the scroll back and went back upstairs. She unlocked the door to her room. Henry was angry.  
"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry for slamming the door and running away."  
Henry calmed himself down. He held her close.  
"It's okay, Weiss."  
He hugged the young girl. Weiss was the one to pull away first. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a silky blue pajama dress. She walked towards the bathroom to get changed.  
"Be right back," she said.  
"Alright."  
He unknowingly opened the window. It was pitch black outside. In the bathroom, Weiss prayed that this would work. She wanted nothing more than to see Ruby once again.  
She walked out of the bathroom to see Henry in her bed, fast asleep. She turned off the lights and walked over towards the bed. She laid on the opposite side of Henry, all the way at the edge. Weiss couldn't sleep she was so excited to finally see her girlfriend after three months. Maybe after this was all over, she could finally propose to that beautiful woman.  
In his sleep, Henry moved his arms to cuddle Weiss. She, like always, pried his arms off of her. She sat there awaiting her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and edited it. Sorry for all the mistakes. I was originally writing it at 12 am and I could barely function.


End file.
